gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminology
Tags: *'Alchemy': Refers to Alchemy special cards, for example; Overdose. Synergy: e.g. Vesemir: Mentor. *'Beast': Refers to animals or animal-like creatures, for example; Roach. Synergy: Harpy. *'Clan Tuirseach': Refers to Tuirseach units, for example; Bran Tuirseach. Synergy: Tuirseach Veteran. *'Cursed': Refers to cursed ones, for example; Morkvarg. Synergy: e.g. Skjall. *'Doomed': Units: Remove from the game when moved from the Board to the Graveyard. Special Cards: Remove from the game after triggering the card's ability. *'Draconid': Refers to dragons and draconids, for example; Ocvist. Synergy: Phoenix. *'Dryad': Refers to dryad units exclusive to Scoia'Tael faction, for example; Morenn. Synergy: Braenn. *'Dwarf': Refers to dwarf units, mostly in Scoia'tael faction. Synergy: e.g. Barclay Els. *'Elf': Refers to elves, mostly in Scoia'tael faction. Synergy: e.g. Saesenthessis. *'Insectoid': Refers to insectoid units exclusive to Monsters faction. Synergy: Ruehin. *'Item': Refers to item special cards. Synergy: e.g. Heymaey Protector. *'Kaedwen': Refers to Kaedweni units, for example; Kaedweni Cavalry. Synergy: King Henselt. *'Leader': A card that is guaranteed at any given moment during a match. Often tied to Faction archetypes. *'Machine': Refers to machine units, for example; Trebuchet. Synergy: e.g. Siege Master. *'Officer': Refers to officer units, for example; John Natalis. Synergy: e.g. Reinforcements. *'Organic': Refers to organic Special cards, for example; Adrenaline Rush. Synergy: e.g. Heymaey Herbalist. *'Relict': Refers to relict units, for example; Gaunter O'Dimm. (Synergy: e.g. Weavess: Incantation). *'Soldier': Refers to soldier units, for example; Witch Hunter. Synergy: e.g. Reinforcements. *'Special': These cards are non-units that apply an effect to the board or units already placed on it. Synergy: e.g. Dol Blathanna Sentry. *'Spell': Refers to spell special cards, for example; Alzur's Thunder. Synergy: e.g. Ithlinne Aegli. *'Support': Refers to support units, for example; Hawker Healer. Synergy: e.g. Reinforcement. *'Temeria': Refers to Temerian units, for example; King Foltest. Synergy: Blue Stripe Scout. *'Token': A unit that is removed from the game at the end of a round. *'Wild Hunt': Refers to Wild Hunt units exclusive to Monsters faction. Synergy: e.g. Wild Hunt Navigator. Abilities: *'Armor': Absorbs a given amount of damage dealt to a unit. *'Banish': Remove from the game. *'Boost': Increase a Unit's current Power. *'Charm': Move an enemy to your side. *'Conceal': Turn a Revealed card over. *'Consume': Destroy a unit by eating it. *'Create': Select a card from a choice of three faction or neutral cards and Spawn it. *'Crew': This unit grants a bonus to Crewed units. *'Crewed': When a Crewed unit is played adjacent to a Crew unit, gain the extra detailed benefits. *'Damage': Decrease a Unit's current Power. *'Deathwish': Trigger this ability when the card is moved to the Graveyard. *'Deploy': Trigger this ability when the card is placed on the Board. *'Destroy': Move the card to the Graveyard. *'Discard': Move the card to the Graveyard from the Hand or Deck. *'Drain': Damage a Unit and Boost the Draining Unit by the specified amount. *'Duel': Units deal their power as damage to one another until one of them is destroyed. *'Gamble': Play a game of chance. *'Heal': Restore a Damaged Unit to its Base Power. *'Highest': The highest Power. If the ability targets only one Unit, ties are resolved randomly. *'Immune': Cannot be targeted. *'Lock': Disables a card's abilities. Disables and turns over Ambushes, prevents a Unit from counting towards a Trio. *'Lowest': The lowest Power. If the ability targets only one Unit, ties are resolved randomly. *'Reset': Reset the Unit to its base Power. *'Resilient': Remain on the board at the end of the round and reset to base power if boosted. *'Resurrect': Play a card from your Graveyard, or if specified from your opponent's Graveyard. *'Reveal': Turn a card in the Hand over, exposing it to both players. *'Single-Use': This card's ability can be used only once per game. *'Spawn': Add a card to the game and play it. *'Spying': A unit on the opposite side of the board from its original owner. *'Strengthen': Increase a Unit's Base Power. *'Summon': Play automatically from the deck. *'Swap': Move a card from hand to deck and draw another in its place during your turn. *'Transform': Convert into a different card. *'Truce': If neither player has passed. *'Weaken': Decrease a Unit's Base Power. Ex-Tags; Now Abilities: *'Ambush': Played face down. *'Stubborn': This card cannot return to the Hand. Other: *'Ally': A Unit on your side of the Board. *'Boosted': A Boosted Unit's current Power is more than its Base Power. *'Bronze': Bronze refers to the lowest tier of units. Though the player may have any number of Bronze cards in their deck, they may only have three copies of any single card. *'Damaged': A damaged Unit's current Power is less than its Base Strength. *'Disloyal': This card can be placed on the enemy's side of the board; also referred to as a "spying" unit. *'Enemy': A Unit on your opponent's side of the Board. *'Gold': Gold refers to the top tier of units. Though the player may have four Gold cards in their deck, they may not have any copies. *'Loyal': This card can be placed only on the summoner's side of the board. *'Silver': Silver refers to the mid tier of units. Though the player may have six Silver cards in their deck, they may not have any copies. *'Strength': Essentially the "health" of a unit. Provided a unit stays alive, its strength contributes to the player's overall strength, which is essential for winning a match. *'Unit': A unit is a card played directly to the board. Other Tags (No Synergies among themselves): *'Agent': Refers to CA Spies, for example; Cantarella. *'Boon': Positive row effect. Cleared when other Hazards/Boons are applied to the row, for example; Ale of the Ancestors. *'Cintra': Refers to Cintrian units, for example; Pavetta. *'Clan an Craite': Refers to An Craite units, for example; Crach an Craite. *'Clan Brokvar': Refers to Brokvar units, for example; Udalryk. *'Clan Dimun': Refers to Dimun units, for example; Holger Blackhand. *'Clan Drummond': Refers to Drummond units, for example; Madman Lugos. *'Clan Heymaey': Refers to Heymaey units, for example; Donar an Hindar. *'Clan Tordarroch': Refers to Tordarroch units, for example; Yoana. *'Construct': Refers to creatures that were created by humans, for example; e.g. Earth Elemental. *'Cultist': Refers to cultist units, for example; Vabjorn. *'Hazard': Negative row effect. Cleared when other Hazards/Boons are applied to the row, for example; Drought. Despite not having synergies among themselves, all Hazards represent Damage-over-Time. *'Mage': Refers to Mages or magic related creatures, for example; Crone: Brewess or Yennefer. Despite not having synergies among themselves, most Mages are tied to Spawning cards or tutoring special cards. Witch Hunter ability interacts with the Mage tag. *'Necrophage': Refers to Monsters' exclusive necrophage units, for example; Rotfiend. *'Ogroid': Refers to ogroids, mostly represented in Monsters faction, for example; Nekker. *'Redania': Refers to Redanian units, for example; Radovid. *'Tactic': Refers to tactic special cards, for example; Reinforcement. *'Vampire': Refers to vampire units, for example; Unseen Elder. *'Vodyanoi': Attached to Dagon, removed in May 24, 2017. Returned in August 29, 2017. *'Witcher': Refers to witchers, for example; Auckes. Used to have synergy with Potions. Removed: *'Aura': Passive ability that is undone when the unit is destroyed or Locked. *'Bear': Used to be attached to e.g. Bear or Savage Bear. Replaced by Beast. *'Blue Stripes': Used to be attached to e.g. Vernon Roche, Ves. Replaced by Temeria. *'Bond': Trigger this ability each time another copy of this Unit is played on the same side. *'Brave': Trigger this ability if your opponent is winning the current Round (calculated after placing this Unit and any Unit(s) it spawns). *'Breedable': Cards affected by . (Reworked Monster Nest) *'Demote': Convert a Gold card to Silver (or Bronze, if Bronze was the card's original color). *'Devourer': A type of unit that is particular to the Monsters. Used to be attached to e.g. Vran Warrior. *'Double Agent': Refers to a unit that can be placed on either side of the board, for example; Fake Ciri. *'Effort': If the optional ability was used, weaken self by X. Used to be attached to e.g. Clan an Craite Warcrier. Removed from the game. *'Fleeting': The card is removed from the game when killed, rather than going to the graveyard. Replaced by Doomed. *'Harpy': Used to be attached to e.g. Celaeno Harpy. Replaced by Beast. *'Medic': Once in the graveyard, this card cannot be revived unless specifically stated in an ability. Replaced by Permadeath. *'Orders': Trigger this ability when your Leader card is played (but before the Leader's ability is resolved). *'Promote': Convert the card to Gold until the Round ends. *'Permadeath': Once in the graveyard, this card cannot be revived unless specifically stated in an ability.(replaced by Doomed) *'Regressing': When this Unit is removed from the Board, its Base Power is returned to the value it has in the Collection. *'Relentless': The card cannot be removed from the battlefield and put back into the player's hand. Replaced by Stubborn. *'Retaliation': Trigger this ability whenever this Unit is Damaged but not sent to the Graveyard. *'Revenge': Trigger this ability when the card is moved from the Board to the Graveyard during your Opponent's turn. *'Shapeshifter': Used to be attached to e.g. Berserker Marauder. Entirely removed from the game. *'Shield': Protects a Unit from the next Power-reducing effect. Removed due to Quen Shield removal. *'Specter': Refers to Wraiths, Ghosts and Specters, used to be attached to for example; Draug. *'Trio': Exactly 3 unlocked copies of a Unit on a row. *'Veteran X': At the start of Rounds 2 and 3, Strengthen this Unit by X if it is in your Hand, Deck or Graveyard. Renamed: *'An Craite': Renamed to Clan an Craite. *'Brokvar': Renamed to Clan Brokvar. *'Crewmen X': Renamed to Crew. *'Dimun': Renamed to Clan Dimun. *'Drummond': Renamed to Clan Drummond. *'Fresh Crew': Renamed to Crewed. *'Heymaey': Renamed to Heymaey. *'Mulligan': Renamed to Swap. *'Resilience': Renamed to Resilient. *'Svalblod': Renamed to Cultist. *'Tordarroch': Renamed to Clan Tordarroch. *'Tuirseach': Renamed to Clan Tuirseach. *'Weather': Renamed to Hazard. Patch changes * * * * Category:Gameplay